Pawn Turned Queen
by Generic Revenge
Summary: Asuka is the town outcasts, a title she did nothing to deserve. It's not like she tried to break that kids ribs, and that time with the explosives was totally not on purpose. She tries to be a good daughter, but sometimes she gets a little angry. Sometimes she gets a little fed up with being nice. Her future is simple, the path of a ninja. Her past is a lot more complicated.
1. 絶望 Zetsubō Desperation

Here you go! Another grey-oc no one wants or asks for. There will be no Mary Sues in my story. This thing will be full of gore and badasses. I don't own Naruto, it has way to many chapters to be mine. Enjoy!

.

.

.

絶望

Zetsubō

Desperation

The water is poisoned. The moment Rat gulps it down, a bitting pain stabs through her head. She leans on the side of the room's wall and struggles through the pain. The other kids scramble desperately, scratching and biting like wild animals, trying to get a place at the water trough. The men bring water, and sometimes food, like clockwork. Most of the kids revere them, but Rat sees the look in their eyes. It reminds her of a boy who lived near her old house, that used to fry ants with his glasses. Rat feels like an ant to these men. She's doesn't know how long it's been since her family sold her, but that was the last time she ate. She had thought that a little water wouldn't be that bad, but the remnants of a splitting head ache told her otherwise. How could the other kids ignore the pain, or was it just her? Maybe it's prideful, but Rat knows she'll die of starvation soon anyway, and would like to do it on her own terms. So, she waits against the wall and watches as the other kids slowly get sick. It's on one of the men's visits that the boy comes. Something slams against the door, and the men turn away from the water trough. Their eyes look like a wild animals, and they back against the wall. Everyone is shaking and there's a heavy feeling in the air. Rat knows that whatever comes through the door next could easily kill her and everybody else in the room. There's the sound of metal on metal, and then the door everyone is focused on slams open. A man walks across the room like he owns it, stepping on one of the shivering kids hand and kicking another aside. Rat doesn't even see the movement, there's a glint, and then the man to her left is dead. He slumps against her, red spilling onto her face. Rat sees a massacre. Without hesitation, the boy stabs his hand through one of the men's chest cavities. Twisting quickly, he rips his hand out of the mans chest, and slams his foot into the other man's head. Rat hears a wet crunching noise, and the men stay down. The boy shift to the group of kids huddled in the corner, and Rat feels a swelling in the air. Suddenly there is light and heat. The boy is breathing fire! It curls from his lips and though she can't see the other side of the flame, Rat knows the kids are there. The sound of screaming and burn flesh tells her exactly what happened. It could have been her, she could have rushed to that corner, she could have been burned to death just like them. With a sort of numbness, she notes that it's just her, a man, and the boy. The man is shaking, "Stay back! Stay back or I'll kill her. Rat realizes with a start that the man is talking about her. She feels the sharp tip of a syringe at her neck, but the boy just smiles. "Go on then." His grey eyes meet Rats and all she see is cold amusement. "Kill her. I don't care. In this world, only the strong survive.. Even if she were to live today, I would give it about a week before she died out there." The syringe near Rats neck scrapes skin and then stabs into her vain. Rat goes limp and a strange burning slides through her man drops her body and falls against the wall. Rats vision is hazy, but she hears a cracking noise and screaming. The boys voice floats through the room, as relaxed and amused as before. "Gato should've known he couldn't get away with stealing from Orochimaru. Where's the chakra strand?" There's another snap and more unintelligible yelling. "Fine, if you wouldn't tell me, I'll just look for it myself." A body lands on top of hers, and Rat knows it's the boy reaches for a black device on his hip, and stars to talk. "As per request, none of the targets were left alive. All test subjects have been deemed failures and were terminated as well. The retrieval team has failed to find the serum. I'll be returning soon, Orochimaru-sama." Then he is gone, leaving the buildings on fire, and the people Rat despises laying on the bloody ground. Rat is in awe. In her small world, the men are the strongest people she knows. But this boy had easily killed them. The burning in her neck spreads through her whole body, and she shakes, curled up in a pool of cooling blood. His words are echo in Rats ears. The only thing in her head is the word "...survive." Rat doesn't want to die here, covered in blood. Heat spreads throughout her body, and as her eyes close she makes a promise to herself. "I will be strong, I will survive,"


	2. 自由 Jiyū Freedom

I don't own Naruto, if I did there would be a lot of queer people and more gore. Speaking of gore, this chapter gets pretty bloody. Another warning: I'm a newer author and I have a taste for dramatics. Seriously, I'm terrible, and I love it. I apologize for nothing.

.

.

.

自由

Jiyū

Freedom

Rat wakes up to the feeling of bugs crawling across her skin. Without thinking, she slaps her face, and watches as flies scatter. As her senses return to her, Rat realizes the hand touching her face is covered in rusty red, 'blood, this is blood.' Then the smell hits her. It's putrid and heavy. It's the smell of death. Her legs are asleep, but when she looks down, there's a man spread across them. Rat tries to wipe the blood off her face and only succeeded in spreading it. Slowly, she pulls herself from below the dead man. The room is filled with burn corpses, but the man wasn't lucky enough to die that way. He's missing his fingers and they lay in a puddle of blood along with what looks like teeth. 'Had the boy done this?' She pushes herself away. 'I can't stay here, I need to leave. What if there's still people here?' Her eyes focus on the door. It's open, hanging on an angle, and beckoning her. Rat pushes herself up and with shaky, uneven steps, she heads forward. ' A few more steps, just a few more until I'm free.' Rat walks, step by step, stumbling down the hall. She doesn't know how long she walks, but her blurry eyes finally meet light. She's not sure when she started running, but her breath is coming in gasps and her steps have quickened. 'I will not remain in this hell.' Rats hand curls around the edge of the door and slams open. She is free. The light almost blinds her, the forest is a stark contrast to the white room she has grown accustomed to. Rat wants to lay down in the grass and cry, but the sound of foot steps behind her interrupts her joy. Rat spins, facing the person behind her, a man in a lab coat. He's as bloody as her, and his hands hold knife. "You, you aren't supposed to be alive." He spits his words at her. " I saw him, he inject all of the serum straight into your blood stream. No one survives that. You are what we've been trying to create for so long, the only thing remaining from six years of research. I'm not letting you leave." Rat doesn't understand most of what the man says, but the last part is clear. To this man, she is just a test animal. Rat isn't sure how it happens, but one moment she can barely walk, and the next, she is filled with anger. He has a knife, he thinks she is weak. Her whole body stops shaking, and she lunges. Her hands go to his eyes, fingers digging and pulling. He's dropped the knife, but she doesn't reach for it. A knife is to impersonal, she wants to taste his blood. Her teeth snap against his neck, and she pulls back. Rat loves the sound he makes. It's a sort of hiss and whimper. He stops flailing, and she pulls her fingers from his eye sockets. There's blood all over, she tastes rust her mouth. She's shaking again, the anger and bloodlust is gone. 'What have I done? What's wrong with me?' Rat's stomach twists, and she gags. There's no food for her to throw up, so instead she coughs up blood and stomach acid all over the dead man's face. Rat can't look at him any more. The forest has lost all its wonder for her, she just wants to leave. Rat doesn't know how long she walks, but the forest starts thinning out. She hears the sound of water, and a few trees later her feet hit what looks like a stream. Rat drops to her knees a gulps a huge mouthful. 'Why can't I get the taste of blood out of my mouth?' Everything is blurring, and when she leans down to take another gulp, her vision goes black. "Hey, there's some body in the water!" "What? Quick, pull them out. Go get Tazuna." Rat feels rough hand grab a her. "Shit, it's just a child. Who would dump a innocent kid in the Maluk river?" 'Innocent child? I'm far from it. At this point I'm just a rat, but I am very much alive, so I suppose it doesn't matter what I am.'

.

.

.

Wow. Ok, I have no excuse for the gore it this. Please tell me if I messed up with spelling, writing at two in the morning tends to lead to mistakes. After checking my traffic stats, I've decided I'm not doing so well. But if someone sees this, tell me who I should pair with my shitty oc. Maybe say hi... I'm lonely. Yes, I'm fishing for comments, but they are what motivate me.


	3. 健忘症 Kenbōshō Amnesia

I don't own Naruto. If I did, ninjas wouldn't wear those weird fucking toe sandals. If you're doing badass ninja stuff, you do not want to get your toenails ripped off. What was Kishimoto thinking?This whole story is mostly just for practice, but here you go. One steaming hot pile of word vomit for your pleasure.

.

.

.

健忘症

Kenbōshō

Amnesia

Asuka is a perfectly normal 12 year old, with a very happy life. She might have bit of a temper and a tendency to punch holes in things, but she also has a very loving family. Her grandpa Tazuna has a bit of a drinking problem, but he always brings her cool things home and tells her interesting shinobi stories. Her mama always seems a little bit sad, but never fails to care for Asuka when she gets in scuffles with the other kids. Asuka even has a little brother named Inari. Whenever Asuka has a bad day and starts to believe what the neighbors whisper about her, Inari is there to cheer her up. Everything is almost perfect, so why does she feel a little empty?

She is fishing near the Great Naruto Bridge when the boys start yelling at her. Like always, she freezes up. When they start throwing rocks Asuka puts her fishing pole down, but she doesn't move. She knows that if she fights back she will end up breaking their bones. Last time she'd cracked several of Torus ribs and mama had made her apologize to him. She didn't want to cause trouble, but when one of the braver ones tries to punch her, Asuka reacts. He is pitifully slow and she is feeling particularly angry. Her fist hits his face with a solid smack. Asuka hears the crunch before she feels the pain. The boy reels back and with a sense of satisfaction she sees that his nose is crooked. The satisfaction dulls slightly when she realizes she's probably messed up her hand too, and there is still four more boys she has to punch. Eager to avenge their friend, the boys fly at her. Asuka hits one more, wincing at the new bolt of pain that seizes her arm, and managed to kick another's stomach. The boy on the ground grabs her foot, and Asuka is pulled down. Her head meets concrete and everything blurs. She doesn't even have time to get up before a boot meets her chest. 'Mama is going to be mad at me. I don't want her to hate me.' Asuka ignores the part of her mind that says she should get up and hurt them. Fighting the anger boiling inside of her, Asuka curles into a ball and trys to ignore the pain that stabs at her with each kick.

Asuka gets home after dinner. Her eyes meet brown ones and her heart stutteres at the disappointment there. Her mama's voice is angry, "Did you bother the dock kids again?" Akio mutters,"...didn't try." Her mama sighs and pulls the medical supplies of its shelf. Asuka hopes mama won't decide to talk while wrapping her broken fingers, but she starts telling the same story Asuka hears every time she gets in a fight. "Only a few months ago your grandpa finished building the Great Naruto Bridge. Before that, no one had enough to support their families. The day after we celebrated the bridges opening, we found you under it. You were like a gift, the perfect symbol of the wealth we get from the bridge. Because of it, I could afford to keep you as the second child I always wanted. You are a precious gift. You just scare the others a bit. Don't let them rile you up next time. I can't afford any more medical bills" Asuka can't count the times she's heard this speech. She use to think it meant she was special, but now she can't help but wonder if her first family threw her away. Her past is completely blank but if someone else wanted her, they should've came to get her by now. So, she stands up and thanks her mom for wrapping her fingers, then heads out the door without another word.

Her feet automatically head to the gravestones. When no one else is around, Tazuna will tell her stories about the man and boy buried here. Zabuza and Haku, fierce ninja who had tried to destroy the bridge. After she gets into fights, she'll head out to the forest to sit in the clearing and stare at their graves. The spot is marked by a giant sword and what looks like pieces of a broken mask. After Tazuna told her about the swordsman, Asuka did everything she could to find out more about him. When she closes her eyes she can picture a hulking man with a serious face. Asuka sits by the graves until the light reflecting of the sword is orange from the sunset, daydreaming about a man who would praise her when she broke other people's bones and a friend who was proud of her strength. Then Asuka picks herself up and tucks away any bitterness she feels towards her family. By the time she gets home, the sun has set and Asuka is once again a normal 12 year old girl.

.

.

.

And it's finally done. I beat my writers block after sooo many weeks. I have a whole new appreciation for people who write well written, on time chapters that are longer then 1000 words. It's way harder then I thought. If anyone who reads this is a serious writer, you have my respect. Seriously, thank you for providing me with free entertainment


	4. 激怒 Gekido Rage

激怒

Gekido

Rage

When Asuka wakes up, it hurts to move. She pulls her shirt up and sighs at the sight. Her skin is a network of bruises. Asuka doesn't think any of her ribs are broken, but she knows she should get them checked any way. There's a man in town who will help as long as she brings him herbs from the forest. Asuka writes a quick note and grabs her bag. She's gone before anyone wakes.

Her hands are sore from ripping up roots and her side aches. Asuka know she should get going, but the graves are nearby and she needs to see them. She needs to close her eyes and just pretend for awhile. She reaches the clearing, only to find another person is already there. She feels a spark of irritation, this is her spot. The irritation flares to pure anger when she sees where the man's hand is. He's touching the sword. He's touching Zabuza's sword. ' He has no right, he doesn't deserve the sword!' Asuka legs tense, and she just manages to stop herself from tackling him, and making sure he'll never be able to touch anything that isn't his again. He must have felt her bloodlust because he shift and turns to face her.

Her voice quakes as she asked him, "Are you here to pay your respects? You know, it's not nice to touch other people's things without permission." The mans rigid form relaxes and he smiles. Asuka hates that smile, it itches at the back of her mind and she feels like she's seen smiles like this before. It's the kind of smile someone gives when they are looking at someone completely below them. "Since this idiot is dead, I figured he wouldn't be needing Kubikiribōchō. What's it to you, little girl?" The burning anger that Asuka was holding back flows over and she snarls at him. Her body feels like it's on fire and her mind feels empty. The man shudders at the sudden increase of bloodlust, and all of a sudden she's gone.

"Where the fuck are you, girlie? Come out and I might decide not to kill you." From her spot in the tree, Asuka laughs. Despite his threat, the man is shaking. He is afraid of her, and it is addicting. He's muscled and strong, but she is better. Launching herself off the branch, Asuka lands on the man's back. He goes to grab her, and Asuka bites. Her teeth meet the bone of his finger and then she's tugged away. The man tosses her and she slams against a tree. She's furious. Spitting out his shredded skin, she rises on unstable legs. He's stronger, he's stronger then her. Asuka hates the feeling, it makes her enraged. She wants to tear him to pieces.

Zabuza's sword is nearby, and Asuka knows it's her only chance. It's the only way she'll be able to see his insides. Kubikiribōchōs hilt feels like it belongs in her hand and when she rips it from the ground, it feels light as a feather. She feels the man's fear. She's in charge now, and it's addicting. Asuka swings the sword, letting momentum carry her, The man tries to jump out of the way. It nicks his side, and Asuka frowns. She wanted to see his intestines. "Stand still," she growls at him. Asukas voice surprises herself. 'What am I doing?' The sword is in mid swing when the anger leaves her, and it's already stabbed through his rib cage when she realizes what she's done. Her legs give out, and Asuka sits on the bloody ground. The man is pinned to a tree by Kubikiribōchō, like some sort of insane tribute to his murder. Suddenly, pain attacks Asukas body and she doubles over on the ground. When the pain comes, her numbness leaves. 'Why do I feel this way, why am I like this?' The whole sick situation has a sense of déjà vu. 'Has something like this already happened? Why can't I remember anything?'

Asuka doesn't know how long she cries, but eventually she starts to feel empty. She stands up and tears Zabuza's sword from the man. He slides to the ground, head lolling up. His empty eyes meet hers and it looks like he's staring. Asukas stomach roles and she fights the urge to vomit. 'No one can know.' She takes a deep breath and sets down the sword. She needs to stay calm, after all, she has a body to hide.

.

.

.

Holy fuck, I'm on a role. Your welcome, all 10 people who read this. I'm not sure if this is obvious, but the serum made Asuka really strong, with the unfortunate side effect of anger management issues.


	5. 罪 Tsumi Guilt

-character description-

Asuka/Rat: she is a 12 year old who only remembers a relatively normal life with Tazuna. But before this, she was sold by her real family to Gato. Her, and a large group of children, were experimented on and Rat grew to be violent and uncontrollable. When she got amnesia she forgot about how she was before. Now she struggles with a twisted way of thinking, when she's been taught how to act correctly. She is kind to people unless they are seen as a threat or she gets really angry. She likes fishing and cooking. Asuka is tall and blond with dark grey eyes. She's in my cover picture too!

Kiyoshi Yamashita: He was a ninja for a small village during the war. Kibosh is a pacifist at heart, and became a rouge nin because he didn't want kill people anymore. He likes growing plants, poisons, and healing. He struggles with guilt and panic attacks. He has long brow hair, and light brown eyes. Kibosh is 20 years old.

Obviously I don't own Naruto. Now here you go, some fluffy angst for just for you.

.

.

.

罪

Tsumi

Guilt

Asuka shoves his body down further into the bog. She's headed deep into the forest, and is was sure no one will find the man here. The bog . She watches as he sinks below muddy water. The soil will suck him in until there is nothing left. Now she'll only see him in her nightmares.

Asuka still has her pack with her. As the trees started to grow smaller, she pulles out her canteen and washes the blood from her mouth and skin. By the time she reaches the clearing, Asuka lookes almost normal. The herbs are still where she dropped them, and Zabuza's sword is by the gouged tree. She crouches to pick up the plants, and her hand automatically slides out to touch Kubikiribōchō. Its metal is cold to the touch and rusted blood rubs of on her fingers. 'With this sword, I killed somebody. I killed somebody and enjoyed it.' Asuka was good at lying to every one but herself.

When Asuka enters town, she looks like a slightly scruffy little girl. Her bloody jacket is rolled up in her bag, and her oversized shirt hides the new bruises forming on her back. Her face holds none of the fierce madness from before. She know she looks normal, she'd practiced her expression all the way back. Yet she feels like everyone is looking at her. 'They know, fuck, they know I stabbed a man to a tree like an insect with a tack.' Asuka can't go home like this. She decides to go through the rest of the day like she planned before. She'll get the bruise cream then go home and wash everything. Asuka makes it all the way to the small apartment where Kiyoshi Yamashita lives, before she starts to panic. Leaning against his door, Asuka tries to force her lungs to work. She's terrified, completely scared about what had happened. She slides down the door and curls into a ball. Everything is falling apart, everything she worked so hard to keep perfect. She's not getting enough air, and her vision swims with black. The door opens and her world shifts. The last thing she sees is Mr. Yamashitas surprised face looking at her from above.

When Asuka wakes up, she feels unusually heavy. It's like someone removed all the bones in her body. She can tell she's in a bed, and manages to tilt her head enough to look around the room. She recognizes it as Kiyoshis apartment, it's got the smell of herbs and strange bottles line his shelves. Her backpack is on the table, and it's contents are spread out. Her jacket is missing. 'He's definitely taken it. How am I supposed to explain the blood splattered all over it?' Kiyoshi always knows when she's not telling the truth. He's going to figure out what happened, and that thought should terrify her more than anything. Instead, she feels apathetic and numb. 'Maybe I'll kill him too. I don't think I can, I can't even get out of the bed. He must have done something to me." And finally,"What if he is okay with what I am?' Asuka doesn't want to get her hopes up, but the thought of having someone accept her is all she's ever wanted. 'No one will ever accept me. I'll have to kill him and leave Wave, I can't stay at Tazunas now. I won't be able to look them in the eye. They'll know I did something terrible.' Asuka tries to push herself up, and after a few minutes of struggling, she manages to sit up in the bed. Her hands search for something she can use as a weapon, but find nothing.

The door slides open, and Kiyoshi glides. He's holding her newly cleaned jacket in his hand, and when he sits on the edge of her bed his eyes meet hers with a knowing look. "It's not your blood, is it?" He says it like a fact. Suddenly, Asuka feels foolish for even thinking she could kill him. Because he looks at her with kind eyes and she knows she could never harm him. It would hurt too much.

Her tongue isn't working right, and her words come out slurred. "Just some kids, didn't hurt them that bad." He smiles at her and walks to the small stove on the other side of the room. He pours some kind of tea out of a pot. "It's a pretty good lie, but your tells are very obvious. You spoke in a higher tone and you didn't look me in the eye." He brings a cup over and leans close to her. "This should help with the numbness. I'm sorry about that, but you were hurting yourself in your sleep. It's completely harmless in small doses, I promise. I don't think you can hold a cup right now, but just swallow it." His voice is soft and kind as he holds the cup to Asukas mouth. She only gets four gulps down before she starts to sob.

"I didn't m-mean to. He was doing s-something that just made me r-really mad, and then I-I k-k-killed him." Kiyoshi sets the cup down with a sigh and sweeps her into a hug. "I was ten when I first killed somebody." he tries to hide the bitterness that comes with that statement but Asuka can sense it. "I was ten," he repeated. "I hadn't even gotten my first kiss, and yet I'd felt what it was like to stick a knife through someones neck."

He's shaking through the hug now. Asuka doesn't know what to do, so she holds him tighter and the both sob. She's getting snot in his long hair, and he's crying all over her shirt. Asuka doesn't know who pulls back first, but now she's staring into red rimmed, earthy brown eyes. She doesn't want to admit it, but she feels like she has to. "I liked it." She whispers, as though that makes the truth less harsh. Asuka waits for disgust to fill Kiyoshis eyes, but all she sees is understanding. "Then you are much luckier then me. I was forced to be a ninja, forced to be a killer. But I suppose we're both monsters. I'm not going to judge you when I also have many things to be judged for." He pushes the cup into her hand and settles down on the the bed. "I was a chunin, the second to lowest rank ninja, when I ran away. My village was too weak at the time, so they didn't send anyone after me. I had killed many people by then, and I felt so guilty. When I got to Wave, Gato was already here. By then, I had pledged to never kill another human again. I was a coward, and I didn't try to fight against him. I thought I could help the people here by being a medic, so I took care of everyone who was hurt by Gato. I thought it would get rid of the guilt, but it didn't. Even two months later, I still regret not killing him. By letting him live all that time, I inadvertently hurt many people in this village and country. I didn't want to feel like a monster again, but this guilt is so much worse. What I really mean by this, is sometimes killing someone can save many people. If you're going to take the path of a killer, become a kind one." By the time Kiyoshi finishes he is crying again, lost in the past. Through his tears, he misses Asukas expression, a face of pure happiness. ' He still cares about me. He's the person I've been searching for. He's all I need.' She smiles, and pulles the man close to her. As he cries on her shoulder she runs her hands through his dark hair and hums to him. He is hers now, and she takes care of her belongings. A kind killer, she liked the way that sounded.

.

.

.

Finally got another chapter out. I need to write longer ones, but oh well. if you liked it or want me to change something, just review.(*^▽^)/ *


End file.
